


A Mulher que vive no Diário

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Tom acha o diário onde a mulher vive no porão do orfanato.





	A Mulher que vive no Diário

Tom acha o diário onde a mulher vive enquanto se escondendo das crianças cruéis no porão do orfanato. Ele ama o fato de encontrá-la, mas não o lugar. Ela merecia melhor do que poeria, escuridão e trouxas. E ela é a primeira pessoa que lhe diz que ele merecia melhor também.

A mulher que vive no diário se chama Ginevra, ela tem longos cabelos vermelhos, uma letra delicada e ela é melhor coisa que já aconteceu com ele.

Ela lhe mostra memórias de uma escola, uma completamente diferente da escola da vila do orfanato, essa escola fica em um castelo é belo e grandioso, e ela lhe garante que um dia ele vai andar por aqueles corredores e aprender coisas que os meninos e meninas bobos que lhe cercavam não conseguiam nem imaginar. Ela lhe mostra imagens de depois dela terminar sua educação no local, de quando ela tinha seguidores e estava em um trono acima de todos onde ela pertencia.

Ela lhe mostra imagens dela sendo traída por pessoas sem a coragem de fazer o que seria necessário para garantir que os usuários de magia fossem respeitados do jeito que eles deviam pelo mundo trouxa.

Tom pensa em machucar as crianças do orfanato que lhe machucavam do mesmo jeito que ela lhe mostrara machucando aqueles sob seu comando que mostraram falta de honra. Ela diz que tem um tempo e um lugar certo pra tudo, e que a hora das crianças malvadas pagarem um dia vai chegar, mas não ainda. Ele tem que ser paciente, ele tem que não levar suspeitas para que quando o homem que toma conta do castelo para onde ele ira um dia não desconfie deles, porque apesar dele ser da mesma casa que ela pertencera naquele homem faltava a ousadia de ir atrás de fazer o mundo um lugar certo para aqueles que verdadeiramente mereciam.

Ela diz que um dia quando Tom tiver mais poder ele vai trazê-la de volta a vida, que ela vai poder lhe mostrar mais do que palavras em uma pagina ou as memórias de sua vida. Que ela poderá andar e respirar no mundo novamente, que ela será uma rainha e que ela fara dele seu rei.

Tom espera que esse dia não demore muito a chegar.

 


End file.
